guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Axe/Gallery
This is a rough test. The axes without images have image files that don't correspond to the page name, most likely because they share the skin with another axe. If you think that's a feature, this is fine; if not, there are ways to either filter out these axes (i.e. not display them at all) because we assume that people will click on "other axes with this skin", or we need template work to display these images. We also need template work to limit the axes to those with a special attribute. This is not likely to be an issue with axes, but with shields, foci, staffs and rods and is likely to be. Comments? --◄mendel► 19:12, 7 August 2008 (UTC) :Could be useful for people that are looking for a specific skin. Perhaps a prestigious section, with Destroy, Torment, and other low drop ones.-- ìğá†ħŕášħ 09:16, 8 August 2008 (UTC) ::It looks good atm. Tomorrow I'll put more thought into your comments. —[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 09:19, 8 August 2008 (UTC) ::Mendel we would want to see all skins. We can rename images and can you have it set up to be like.. if image skinname2 exists also add that to the gallery? The main focus is just to show all skins so a person can be like... I need a new axe that matches my armor. What's a good one? And they can peruse. —[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 17:16, 11 August 2008 (UTC) :::I am a noob. Which skins are missing atm? --◄mendel► 22:10, 11 August 2008 (UTC) issues The way this seems to work is that it goes through the category and adds images to this gallery assuming that the name of the image matches the name of the item. There are a couple issues: #Items that share a skin (Rusty Axe and War Axe for example) all use the same image. Preference would be to show one image and list all the names of axes that use that skin rather than uploading a unique image for each one and/or listing each axe with the same skin separately. #Items with multiple skins have more than one image. The preference would be to show each skin on its own and give them specific names (Such as Flame Artifact common skin and Flame artifact rare skin) What would be useful, IMO, would be to add template information to the weapons pages "skin1=whatever|skin2=whatever|skin2name=whatever" etc. Then have this draw from that information rather than automatically assume that the image name matches the item name. For items that share a skin... yeah I'm not sure. Can this be done? —[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 18:31, 13 August 2008 (UTC) :Well, PanSola did say to a request of mine at one time that splitting the weapon pages would be more appropriate than keeping them all one one page, since the different versions of these weapons can have not just different appearances but drop info, salvage info, etc. You might want to consider that. Also, it wouldn't be too much of an issue to have a few duplicate images for shared skins, may be easier than trying to code it so one image is referred to from different weapons. Jennalee 08:45, 16 August 2008 (UTC) ::Regarding Jedi's points, we now list every axe with every skin separately. The skin= parameter is NOT used, and I think it is not needed either, since the image1= - image5= parameters provide information about the skin. It is easier to reupload the few images where the image name would not match the skin name. I can use to make a list by skin, but I don't know if that's worth the effort. The page no longer assumes that the image name matches the item name. ::The current version of the gallery would automatically update itself if the weapon pages were split to have a page for each axe/skin combo. ::I am going to roll out the gallery to all martial weapons now since I believe the current version of the gallery is at least acceptable; I am going to use Category:Weapon galleries. --◄mendel► 09:41, 25 August 2008 (UTC)